


Cas, Dean, Sam meet Misha, Jensen and Jared.

by DestielPhanCaleo_Shipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielPhanCaleo_Shipper/pseuds/DestielPhanCaleo_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, Dean and Sam get sent to an alternate reality except this time they're sepearated. The alternate reality is where Misha, Jensen and Jared live. Who will find who first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, Dean and Sam get sent to an alternate reality except this time they're sepearated. The alternate reality is where Misha, Jensen and Jared live. Who will find who first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this a while ago but I'm still really proud of it, it may be a bit confusing, I know noticed, but it's not that bad. So, hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think in the comments below, maybe? Oh right, I should probably add that, even though I know it's supposed to be Zachariah, I always spell it Zechariah, because that's the name I saw in the bible and I decided to go with it, sorry for that, in advance.

"Hey, Cas." Dean says, trying to hide the fact that Cas just scared the living hell out of him.

Castiel just sits beside Dean at the table and leans forward to give him a light peck on the lips.

"Hello, Dean." The angel says, smiling at his boyfriend.

Sam pretends to gag behind Cas as he sits across from Dean. Dean glares at him.

Sam laughs and reaches for a muffin.

"Did you find a job?" Sam asks through a mouthful of muffin.

"No, not yet. You wanna search for some?" Dean asks.

Sam nods and holds his hand out for the laptop. Dean gives it to him before grabbing a muffin.

Castiel disappears from his spot and reappears standing in the middle of the kitchen facing the newly arrived angel-Zechariah.

"I have something for you three. A job, as you call it." He says, taking a step back to face all three of them.

Dean reaches for the angel blade Cas gave him. Zechariah snaps his fingers and the blade reappears in Zechariah's hand.

"No need for this." The blade disappears. "Castiel, put yours away please."

The dark haired angel doesn't move. Zechariah glances at him and Castiel puts it away-against his will, it looks like.

"What do you want?" Sam pretty much growls.

"How about I show you?" Zechariah asks.

"No!" Cas yells suddenly, making the hunters confused.

But it's too late.

Zechariah tapped the brother's foreheads causing them to vanish. Castiel vanishes, too, wanting to follow them.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, Dean and Sam get sent to an alternate reality except this time they're sepearated. The alternate reality is where Misha, Jensen and Jared live. Who will find who first?

Dean's POV:

_ Where the hell am I? _

I look around and see Bobby's kitchen-I'm where I was a minute ago, except-this time there are no angels and Sam. It's just me.

I stand up and walk to the door. I open it, expecting to see the outside but instead I see a metal room. Its looks like the inside of a huge metal garage. There are wires and tables and chairs and cameras all over the place.

Feeling more lost than ever, I press myself against the wall and scoot to the corner to search for people on the other side of the wall. I see  _ a lot _ of people. Whole truck loads of 'em. 

I curse under my breath.

I turn around to the deserted area and see a metal door with an exit sign above it.

_ Well, then. _

I quickly make my way towards it. With one more glance over my shoulder I push the door open and get blinded by light. 

_ Damn sun.  _ I think as I shield my eyes.

After my eyes finally adjust I see a mostly empty cemented area. There's another building like the metal one I'm in a couple of yards across from me. They form an alley-like spot in between and to the the left the area opens up and holds a whole bunch of trailers and cars and many other random shit. To the right it seems to be a cul-de-sac of buildings. I head to the left, keeping close to the building. One peek over the corner shows many  _ more  _ people.

Sighing, I lean against the wall and close my eyes.

_ How the hell am I gonna find Cas and Sam with this many people around? _

I open my eyes to see a dark haired man standing a few feet away. He's staring at me, a confused look on his face.

"Weren't you inside two seconds ago? I just saw you on the other side of the building too far away to make it here faster than me. How did you do that?" The man asks walking closer.

"What?" I say, although I did hear him I have nothing else to say.

Then the man gets close enough so I can see him clearly. And I almost have a heart attack.

"Cas!" I yell, and before I can think my body moves me forward and next thing I know my arms are around him and I'm kissing him.

_**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*** _

_**Unlike Dean, Sam and Cas appeared in the middle of the crowd** _

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*** _

Sam's POV:

One moment I'm in Bobby's kitchen and next I'm sitting in one of those director-looking chairs surrounded by a hundred people, it seems.

"What?" I say-that's the only thing I can think of.

"I don't know," says a familiar voice behind me.

I turn around to see Cas staring at everything looking bewildered. He, too is sitting in a chair like mine and both of us have an empty seat beside us.

"Your chair says 'Jared Padalecki'. Is that a name? Why are you sitting in his chair?" Cas says, pointing at the seat.

"Um, I don't know, Cas. What does yours say?" I ask pointing at his chair.

He turns around and looks at the back of his seat.

"M-Misha Collins." He says, although it sounds like he's asking.

"What do you think Zechariah did? Could he have switched our identities?" I ask. "Do I still look like me? You do."

"I don't know what he did but I can guess. He either set us in a different location or put us in an alternate universe. I don't think he switched our identities, what would be the point of that? And yes, you look like you." He responds, glancing at the people around us.

"What's the point of putting us here?" I say, raising my hands in exasperation.

"I don't know but we should look for Dean." He says, seemingly searching for him in the crowd.

"Where-" I start but Cas yells, "there!" And grabs my hand, teleporting us.

I stumble a bit before righting myself. Once my eyes adjust to the bright sunlight I look around. I see Cas and Dean kissing in front of me and I avert my eyes.

Wait.... if that's Cas-then who's....

"Dean, that's not me." Cas says, sounding slightly heartbroken.

Dean jumps back at the sound of Cas's voice.

Now I'm more confused than ever.

"Wait-timeout. Who are you?" I point to the Cas in the trench coat.

"Castiel, an angel of the Lord." He says.

"Okay, yeah that sounds like Cas. And who are you?" I point to the Cas thats dressed like Cas but doesn't have his trench coat on. I'm guessing he had it in his hand but he dropped it in shock.

"I'm-I'm Mish-Misha Collins. I p-play Castiel i-in the TV show Sup-Supernatural." He stutters staring at the red-faced Dean."Jensen-what.... what was that for? What'd I do?"

"Jensen?" Maybe-Dean asks.

"Who are  _ you?"   _ I ask, pointing at what I think is Dean but can be someone else.

"I'm Dean you idiot!" He says indignantly.

"Yup, that's Dean." I mutter.

"Okay-what's happening?" Misha asks, looking more confused than I am as he stares at Cas who stares back.

"Hey, Misha! I was wondering-what?" A man who looks like Dean says, stopping mid-stride as he sees Dean.

Both Dean and the man stare at each other.

"Heeeeeey, Jensen.... um, meet Dean. Dean this is Jensen Ackles. You." Misha says, scratching the back of his neck looking sheepish.

Both Dean and Jensen take a step back and inspect each other.

"Well, hello hot stuff." Jensen and Dean say in unison.

"Dean!" Cas yells as Misha yells, "Jensen!"

I laugh, "so I'm guessing the people you act in this TV show have the same personalities as you do." I say addressing Misha and Jensen.

"No, Misha and Cas are  _ really _ different. You should see the stuff he does-I can show you a video of Sebastian and Misha-" 

"No. No, don’t show them Jensen." Misha says, turning red.

"Sebastian?" I ask.

"Um, Balthazar." Jensen says, sounding unsure.

Cas looks at Misha like,  _ seriously?  _

"Okay, well, I'm gonna call Jared-that's you by the way-" Jensen motions to me, "cause if he figured this out and knew we didn't tell him his twin was here he'd be pissed." Jensen pulls out his phone.

"Jared! Get over here!" Pause. "Outside the building we just filmed in." Pause. Then Jensen hangs up.

"He's on his way-Mish-I mean, Cas, can you stop staring at me like that, it’s really weird." Jensen says. 

Dean laughs loudly.

"Hey, Misha what's that line I say, uh, 'Cas, not for nothing but-'"

"'Last time someone looked at me like that I got laid'?" Misha asks.

"Yeah," Jensen turns to Cas, "what he said."

"When was that?" Dean asks.

"Season-" 

"My life is not divided into seasons, man." Dean says.

"Right, uh-" Jensen starts.

"What'd Dean do this time?" Jared asks as he walks toward us.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean!" Dean yells.

"Well, you three are here. First I saw Misha and Cas, he looks like Cas, at least. Misha and Cas are really different so its easy to spot the difference. I'm right there," he points to me, "which makes no sense so he has to be Sam. And you must be Dean and he's Jensen. So I believe that Dean messed something up that caused all six of us to be here at the same time. Or, at least, that's the first thing that came to mind."

Cas looks at Jared, slightly bewildered that he had come up with so much just by looking at all of us.

"I didn't do anything!" 

Jared looks at me, silently asking if Dean's telling the truth. I nod and Jared raises his eyebrows.

"So how are you here, exactly?" Misha asks, out of the corner of my eye I notice Dean looking away, his face turning red. I guess he's thinking about how he kissed Misha thinking it was Cas.

"Zechariah," Cas says, also noticing how Dean looked away. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, Dean and Sam get sent to an alternate reality except this time they're sepearated. The alternate reality is where Misha, Jensen and Jared live. Who will find who first?

The six men sat in Jensen's trailer. Dean told the other three all the events that led to them being here, wanting to skip the part where he kissed Misha but Cas, obviously unable to pinpoint the reason of his discomfort, says it anyways. Once finished the hunters and angel stare at their doubles. And vise versa.

(Sam's POV:)

"Why'd you kiss Misha, is my question." Jensen asks, slightly going pink, unable to look at Misha or Cas for that matter.

"Um...." Dean scratches the back of his neck. "Well," then Cas leans forward and kisses Dean, sending both Jensen and Misha into shock. Jared is smiling.

"I _knew_ it!" Jared whisper-yells.

"Knew what?" Dean asks, slightly breathless.

"That you two had the hots for each other." Jared replies. Dean raises an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" Cas asks Dean.

Jensen and Misha are speechless.

"It's when two people like each other,"

I whisper to Cas.

"Oh," he nods.

"Wait, " Dean looks at Misha and Jensen who are staring in the exact opposite directions. "You guys _aren't_ together?" Dean asks incredulously.

Before they can answer Cas says, "they don’t _have_ to be together. Maybe they still haven't admitted their feelings yet. I mean, you certainly took a while to figure it out." Me and Jared laugh loudly and Dean's ears go pink.

" _What? No!_ I'm the one who admitted it first! "

"No. I was." Cas says matter-of-factly.

Dean's about to say something but I interrupt. "It was Cas."

"How do _you_ know?" Dean's eyes narrow.

I roll my eyes. "I was in the room _beside_ yours and you two were really loud."

" _What?"_ Jensen and Misha ask, blushing furiously.

Cas doesn't understand why (as always) but Dean does. He too, goes bright red.

"No no no no no! Not like _that!"_

The three of them blush even more, if possible.

"I don't get it." Cas says turning to the Dean and I.

I tap my forehead and Cas gets what I'm trying to say- _read my mind._

_They're thinking that you and Dean had sex._

"But why?"

I answer him through my thoughts again and this results in Cas looking slightly bewildered and rendering him speechless.

"So you guys seriously aren't together?" Dean asks.

"I have a wife, " both Jensen and Misha snap.

Both Cas and Dean freeze and look at them like they just admitted to committing murder.

"What?" I ask, looking at Jared.

Jared nods. "Yeah, is that a bad thing?"

Dean and I look at Cas who looks _really_ confused.

"But..... then-do you have children, too?"

They both nod.

Cas squints and tilts his head.

"If you brought new life to this universe then why is it not in the other?" He mutters. "Why..... that doesn't make sense." Cas gets _very_ lost in thought and it takes Dean practically yelling in his ear to snap him out of it.

"Sorry, I'm just confused." Cas mutters, staring at Jensen and Misha as if the answers to his questions would magically appear in their eyes.

"So....." Jared says. "How do we get you back?"

"Oh, so ready to get us out of your lives, eh?" Dean asks.

Jared laughs, "no, but I don't know how well Bob and them will take to having two Jared's, Misha's and Jensen's."

"Actually, we're Sam, Castiel and Dean." I say.

"What's the difference?"

"Cas, you wanna answer that?" Dean asks.

"Hmm? Oh, uh..... well, I'm not human. Misha is, this is just my vessel. So really, I could be someone else. Like Claire. Although, I prefer Jimmy-easier to get around that way. And Dean and Sam are hunters, not actors. They save the world and don't act like it and get money for it. People don't know them like they know you and personally speaking, they're better. No offense. Just they're more helpful."

"Very true," I mutter.

"There's your answer, Sammy-er Jared." Dean smiles sheepishly.

Jared rolls his eyes.

"How long _are_ we staying here, anyways? I wanna go home." I ask, mostly directing the question to Castiel.

He shrugs.

Jensen checks his watch. "I'll be right back, Daneel ought to be worried." He says, getting up.

"Who's Daneel?" Dean asks.

"My wife," he said as he walked out of the trailer. Dean flinched as though the word hurt him.

"Ugh, I don't like this universe or whatever it is we're in." Dean said, grabbing Cas's hand and tracing patterns on the back of it.

"What's wrong with it?" Cas asks, sounding genuinely confused.

"You aren't mine," he muttered, receiving a light kiss by Cas.

"Okay, seriously, when are we leaving? Bobby ought to be worried."

"Wait, Bob-oh, yeah, nevermind." Misha shakes his head.

"What?" I ask.

"Its just, the director of Supernatural is named Robert Singer, we call him Bobby though."

"What kind of a dick names a character after himself?" Dean asks.

Misha just rolls his eyes.

Then Jensen comes in but Misha continues to look at Dean, still unable to look at Jensen. _As if there were a difference,_ I think.

"I don't know when we're leaving. I can't do anything to help." Cas says staring at Dean and his intertwined hands.

" _What?"_ Dean and I ask at the same time.

"I'm powerless, it seems. Must be the universe, maybe they don't beleive in the supernatural. Is that why it's called Supernatural? The TV show, I mean." Cas asks Misha but Jared answers.

"Yeah, pretty much." Jared chuckles.

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense. You just teleported me and you to Dean earlier." I say.

"Yes but that's simple. Plus, I can't seem to do it right now. Maybe my magic cuts on and off like a-a cell phone reception in the mountains." He says, sounding proud of his ability to use a metaphor.

"So how do we, get your mojo back?" Dean asks.

Cas shrugs, which isn't something the hunters are used to.

"Hey," Dean turns to me, "do you think this place will affect us?"

"What do you mean by that?" Jared asks before I get to.

"I mean, Cas is acting differently and I'm wondering if he's starting to turn into Misha."

"Ugh, does that mean I'm going to start wearing beanies, cause no offense or anything but no." Everyone laughs.

"Hey, do you think it’s just you who ain't got their powers? Maybe we can summon Balthazar." Dean says. Cas shrugs, jutting out his bottom lip and now I'm beginning to worry. What if this universe is affecting Cas? Will he become human in the process? Is that even possible?

"Um, how about, no?" Misha says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I don't want two Sebastian's!" He exclaims.

"Seb-" I start.

"Balthazar." Misha rolls his eyes.

"Is Sebastian anything like Balthazar?" Dean asks.

"I don't think so," Jared says, shrugging.

"Then how are we supposed to leave?" Cas asks.

"I don't know, _you're_ the angel!" Misha exclaims.

Dean chuckles.

"So let's just call Balthazar, see what happens." I say.

Ignoring Misha's protest Cas, Dean and I all get the stuff needed to summon him. Once set up we try to see if it works, praying it will.

"What is it you want now?" Balthazar's familiar, accented voice says from behind us, not at all seemingly fazed by the fact of two of each person here-except for him, obviously.

"We need a way to escape from this odd place." Castiel says, suddenly appearing in front of Balthazar.

"Why couldn't you do it yourself?" Balthazar asks, raising an eyebrow.

"It seems that this place is ruining my magic, I don't entirely understand what it is." Castiel shrugs.

Balthazar knits his eyebrows before grabbing Castiel's hand. Then the angels vanish from sight.

"W-what? Where'd they go?" Misha asks.

Jensen and Jared, who were sitting on Jensen's couch, both say, "Maybe they went to your universe."

"But why would they leave us?" Dean and I say.

Misha laughs slightly. Then Cas and Balthazar appear in front of Dean and I as we stand by the table, both of us take a step back in surprise. Jared, Jensen and Misha all make a shocked/surprised sound.

"So, you boys ready to go home? Want to say goodbye to yourselves before you leave?" Balthazar asks, clapping once.

"Goodbye-now let's go." Dean says grabbing Castiel's hand, Jensen and Misha flinch slightly from across the room.

I laugh, "please excuse my unmannered brother." Dean glares at me. "Goodbye Misha, Jensen and Jared. Hopefully we won't see you ever again."

Dean barks a laugh. "You can say that again, let's go Cas." Dean tugs on Castiel's hand.

Balthazar rests his hands on Castiel's and my foreheads and closes his eyes. Nothing happens.

"Bloody hell!" Balthazar exasperates, taking his hands off us. "Which angel brought you into this mess again?" Balthazar directs the question to Castiel.

"Zechariah," Castiel responds and with that Balthazar vanishes, this time without Castiel.

"We thought Zechariah would be the only angel to have the ability to bring us back but we still wanted to test out the possibility of us being wrong." Castiel explains to all of us.

Dean groans and sits on the table, pulling Castiel towards him until the angel was in between his knees, and hugs Castiel's waist, resting his head on the angel's shoulder. Castiel smiles and wraps his arms around Dean's neck, returning the hug.

Misha leans off the wall abruptly and walks out the door, slamming it with an effective bang behind him.

"I'll just-" Jensen says before getting up and running after him.

"They have.... an odd relationship." Jared says. "Not-not like _that_ just.... I don't now how to explain it, you just need to see them together-how they act around each other to understand." Jared rushes on at the looks Cas, Dean and I gave him.

Then, for the millionth time today, another angel appears in front of us, scaring the living shit out of Jared more than the rest of us.

"Zechariah," Castiel says, stepping away from a-now more so than earlier-upset Dean. "Can we go back now, are you happy now?"

"Yes, you did what we had hoped, thank you, you may leave now." Zechariah snaps his fingers and all goes dark.

  



	4. Chapter 4: The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, Dean and Sam get sent to an alternate reality except this time they're sepearated. The alternate reality is where Misha, Jensen and Jared live. Who will find who first?

Dean's POV:

I sit up as soon as I gain consciousness.

"Sam! Cas!" I yell, glancing at my surroundings, I appear to be in Bobby's living room, and the outside looks realistic and not a green screen.

"Dean!" I hear Sam's voice coming from upstairs.

I immediately get up and run up the stairs to find Sam in his "room," Bobby had made us rooms in his house a long time ago when our dad would leave us here as he went out to hunt, we never really used it.

I rush to Sam's side and check for any signs that say he's injured.

"Dean," Sam chuckles, "I'm fine."

I grunt before getting up and looking around.

"Where's Cas?" 

"I dunno-"

"Here." Cas says from behind us.

"Where were you?" I ask, running to him and pretty much tackling him in a hug.

"Heaven," Cas says monotonously. "Had to sort some stuff out." Cas shrugs emotionlessly.

I take a step back and regard Cas with caution.

"So you're saying Zechariah-"

"Is dead, yes, but I didn't kill him, council did."

"Why, I thought they sent him to send us to the other universe and do something."

"Yes, but he sent us to far ahead, we could've figured something out about the future and messed up everything in our universe. Plus, it was already too late, what he tried to stop was only able to be stopped farther back in time."

"What'd he try to stop?" I ask.

"Remember how Misha and Jensen and wives and children? In this universe we don't so he had to prevent that so he sent us to do it but they already had them."

"Oh," Sam says, getting up, "that makes sense, and that must be why you were extremely confused when they said they had children and whatnot."

"Yes." Cas agrees.

"Huh," I rub my jaw. "I'm glad he's gone but that's pretty harsh."

"Yeah, no kidding." Sam mutters.

"Well, what do we do now?" I ask.

"About what? Knowing about the alternate universe? Nothing Dean, an angel was killed for interfering and doing something wrong. We will most definitely do something wrong and they'd love to kill two annoying humans  _ and _ Cas because he's the only one who'd give in to your pleads."

I immediately grab Cas and pull him into a hug. "No one is touching Cas."

Cas chuckles and Sam rolls his eyes before leaving to the kitchen, probably to finish looking for a hunt.

After a few minutes of enjoying Cas's company I give him a kiss on his forehead and grab his hand, taking him with me to the kitchen.

 

**_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_ **

**_Cas, Dean and Sam, although they wanted to, never went back to the alternate universe._ **

**_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_ **

((Alternate Universe))

(Third-Person POV:)

Misha and Jensen have had feelings for each other since-well- _ forever _ . It's been made that in every universe, one way or another, Dean and Cas-Misha and Jensen-whatever you'd like to call them-would be together. This one universe, is the exception, and the angels hate it. They can't try again to change it so they watch, in despair, as it all unravels.

Misha and Jensen never get together-generations of children who were never meant to be born are born-and although the two groups end up meeting at some point and having children-it was never meant to be like that. Cupid works overtime on trying to fix it but he doesn't have orders so they leave humans to their own devices.

Which is a mistake because, although they don't believe in the supernatural, it's still real. And like in every universe Lucifer comes, just later on, and he wins, the first time he's won.

This universe is sent into chaos and destruction.

And the Angels can't do anything about it.

And in every other universe, Lucifer and Michael are in Lucifer's cage, just like it was made to be, with the angel's on the winning side. 

Castiel and Dean are together.

The universe isn't ruined.

 


End file.
